Shocking Love
by marauder-xx
Summary: George is in a bad mood, and nothing anyone does can cheer him up, then she shows up. What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1.-Parvati**

* * *

George woke up that morning in a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood lately, and it wasn't helping Fred's mood much. He rolled out of bed, nonetheless, and started getting dressed for work. Due to his mood, Fred had barred him to the cash register or stocking shelves because he was scaring away the customers. He walked down the stairs to the shop moodily, Fred was at the bottom of them. He shoved a couple small boxes into his hands, "You're stocking shelves today." He motioned to the larger boxes aswell. "What if I don't?" George said through gritted teeth.  
Fred cocked hs eyebrow and walked away. George started shoving stuff on the shelves, but several hours later Fred came over and made him redo everything because the shelves were very messy. Customers came and went. George continued stocking the shelves moodily when someone said his name.  
"George?" a girl asked.  
He spun around, hitting his head on a shelf and crying out in pain. She ran over to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." she said, trying not to laugh.  
He smiled at her, "It's alright. No harm done." He got up. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
"Shopping. You"  
George looked at her as if she'd gone mental. "I own the shop"  
"Oh! Yhea! Sorry. I forgot." she said, truly shocked.  
"You didn't notice the rather large sign out front that said 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes"  
She laughed. "Well, I did. There's just been so much going on, it slipped my mind"  
He laughed, too. Fred looked over uncertainly. His brother was in an absolutely terrifying mood this morning and now he was laughing, no, flirting, with Parvati Patil. "Where's your sister?" George asked Parvati.  
"Across the street. She's getting new robes, and I had been here yet so I said I'd wait for her in here"  
Padma Patil chose this moment to show up, spotting Parvati and George and walking over.  
"Hey George!" she said. "Parvati, Mum wants to go home now"  
Parvati nodded and Padma walked out, smiling at the two and shooting them glances.  
"Mum's still afraid to be out of the house too long even though the wars over." Parvati explained. George nodded. "I'd better go or she'll explode for me wasting time. I'll come back, soon. See ya George." she said. She walked away and George stared after her. She waved at Fred when she reached the door, looked at George again and was gone.

**xxx.**

George closed up shop. For once, he was glad he was the one who had too, he had been avoiding Fred since Parvati left, and he didn't think he could anymore. He climbed the stairs to their flat slowly, but it was no good, Fred was standing at the top of the stairs smirking. George sighed, "Look. Can we just not talk about it"  
"Oh contrare, dear brother, I feel this is a very big thing we need to talk about"  
George ignored him.  
"Are you or are you not, interested in a girl by the name of Parvati Patil"  
"Shove off." George replied, and turned on the spot. He opened his eyes and realized he had apparated into his family's kitchen just as they were sitting down to eat.  
"Bit late for dinner isn't it?" he asked them all.  
"Perhaps. Why are you here?" Ginny asked. "Shouldn't you be at the shop with Fred"  
"I was trying to get rid of Fred, actually." said George, running his fingers through his hair.  
"But, my dear brother is not very good at it." said Fred appearing behind him.  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked, "I figured you'd be here seconds after George"  
"Well, you see, " Fred said, taking a chicken leg off Ron's plate and sitting next to him, "I tried Parvati's house first. Scared the snot out of her Mum"  
"Parvati's house?" asked Ginny, her mouth hanging open, "George you're not"  
"No, I'm not. She came into the store today." George said sternly.  
"Yhea, but you should have seen the two, " Fred said, "They were flirting like mad"  
"Fred, leave your brother alone." Mrs. Weasley said, "I think it's nice"  
But she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley answered it, standing aside to reveal Parvati, looking slightly misplaced among all the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. She waved to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, and they waved back. The Weasley's got up from the table and started filing out of the kitchen leaving Harry and Hermione there. They looked nervously at George and Parvati and left. George looked at Parvati waiting for her to speak, when she didn't he said "How d'you know where I live"  
She blushed, "Harry, Hermione, and Ginny"  
"Oh"  
"Look, I'm sorry for bothering you-" she tuned to leave.  
"Your not bothering me, trust me, your not." he said, grabbing her hand. "Look, I'd rather not talk here, " he continued. "You wanna go out"  
She smiled. "I'd love too." taking his hand as they apparated out of the Burrow.

* * *

**Hmmm. What out George in such a bad mood in the first place?**

**R&R, my other stories too. (:**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

When Parvati and George appeared they were down an alley in a muggle street. It was freezing outside. George grabbed Parvati's hand and they walked out of the alley and down the muggle street. They stopped and turned into a small all night cafe. It was nice and warm in there and soon they got too hot to keep their coats on. When Parvati took hers off, George noticed she still had on her Hogwarts uniform.  
"I only wear it because I never got to go back for 7th year." she said answering his unasked question.  
"The Ministry said that you could go back and repeat it"  
She wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking down at the table, a slight smile on her lips. Her eyes were unfocused. "Yhea.." she said slowly, "But it wouldn't be the same. Lavendar wouldn't be there. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron. Neville.." Her voice trailed off.  
George knew she must be dwelling in the past. She obviously missed being at Hogwarts with everybody.  
She came back to the present and saw George looking at her. "I-I'm sorry." "It's fine." he said, "fine." he said again when she still looked worried.  
"I miss it...so much"  
He nodded. He'd gathered that much already. What he didn't get was why she missed it. She always seemed as if she hated Hogwarts. Parvati was looking fearful that she was bothering him again and so he smiled. "C'mon" he said, throwing down money for their drinks and pulling her out the door. "Oh no!" she said.  
"What"  
"It's dark out. Mum'll kill me." she tried to run away but he grabbed her hand.  
"Shh. I'll take you home." And they apparated to her house. The minute they had landed her Mother came out the house looking as though she'd like nothing more than to strangle George.  
"Parvati!" she screamed. "Where have you been?! Something could have happened! Where you with this boy?" Parvati was silent then she nodded. Her Mom went after George.  
"What did you do to her?!" she demanded.  
"I didn't do anything." George replied calmly, "I took her out, thats all"  
Her Mom seemed to lighten up, she looked him up and down then said, "Well, you're a nice boy." and went back in the house.  
Parvati turned to him.  
"I'm sorry. Shes still upset over the war and"  
"I don't blame her." George said. "You better get inside before she comes out again"  
Parvati smiled, kissed George on the cheek and ran inside. George apparated back to the Burrow slightly dazed. Everyone looked up when he appeared.  
"So?" Ginny demanded.  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, but she was smiling.  
"What?" George asked.  
"Did you kiss her?" Ginny asked.  
"Ginny." Harry said, pulling her back to the couch, because she was trying to get over to George.  
"I want to know what happened!" she said.  
"I took her out. Thats it." said George.  
Fred scoffed, but otherwise remained silent.  
George walked upstairs to the room he shared with Fred. His Mum wouldn't mind if he stayed here tonight. He lay down on his bed, but Fred came in the room.  
"Hey." Fred said.  
"Hey." George replied.  
"So, how was it?" "Fine"  
"Just fine"  
"Just fine"  
"What happened"  
"Nothing, we talked"  
"About"  
"Hogwarts"  
"Why"  
"She misses it. Still wears the uniform"  
Fred was quiet. "Why didn't she go back then"  
"Said it wouldn't be the same"  
Fred nodded. "Well go to bed. We open early tomorrow"  
And he pushed George onto the bed and turned out the lights. 


End file.
